The sun Set
by I Falling Rose I
Summary: Roxas go to sunset hill too see the sun set and there its sitting a girl :3


**Heey this is not good as the storys here D= anyway this is about Roxas and Kairi when they meet to watch the sun set at sunset hill :3 i don't own any cha or the uh...yeah...anwyay nvm enyoy! :D ~*~p.s and i'm going to continue if anyone cares...heh ''^^'' d.s anyoy! :D  
><strong>

**Roxas walk trough Twiligth Town to go to sunset hill to watch the sunset shrinking down when I was there I look around it was almost no one there except a red haired girl as sat and read a book, I sat down at wall a little away from the girl then I looked up at the sky. ''Are you here to watch the sunset too?'' I ask without thinking, the redhead girl look up at me. ''Yeah it's really beautiful'' she said with a soft voice, I nodded. We sat there a while until it was dark. ''I had to go mom is probably worried I never told her I was outside, see ya'' ''Ok see ya'' I said with a blush**

**_*~Next Morning~*_**

**I sat down on the table in front of Namine she leans on her hand while she read a book but she don't seems so much exited about the book. ''Namine' what are you reading?'' she look up from the book still with that bored face. ''Nothing how long have you been here?'' she ask ''I just come in'' I said ''Oh sorry I was in the book'' I laughed. ''Yeah I notice that'' she glare at me but start to laugh after. ''So how are you brother today look what I have bake too him'' she said and pick up a bag with muffins. ''Wow awesome'' I said yeah I forget too tell Namine like Axel my brother she come up with new recipe every week. she smiled as she put back the bag in her bag pack the door opened and two guys walk in both in black coats. ''Why have these guys coats?'' ''Have no idea!'' I said, them walk past us when one of them turn around and look at me I blush and look down at the table and he start to go again. ''Who is that?'' I look at Namine again and she have a teasing smile in her face. ''What?'' ''Have you met someone Kairi ?'' she ask I blushed and look away. ''Aha so you _have _meet someone'' she said I didn't now if I going to tell her about that I met a boy yesterday the name I don't now…yet but I was sure of I want to meet him again, Namine start to jump up and down while she said over and over. ''Tell me, tell me'' ''Uh..i met a boy yesterday'' ''YOU DID THAT'S AWESOME!'' she scream while she jump up and the chair bump on the floor everyone around us said shhhhh. She blush of embarrassing. ''Tell me more about him'' ''Well…he seems to be shy'' I look at Namine she seems to not listen her eye shining I turn around and saw my brother and that guy I saw yesterday. ''Uh oh its him!'' I put on my hood and bump my head down in the table. ''Let's go and talk with him I mean them'' I heard Namine said ''N-No I can't'' I said ''Aww come one I want to give Axel my muffins'' she said exited I now that she never going to stop so I stand up, she jump past me and stop in front of Axel. ''Heey Axel I have bake for you today too'' she said exited. ''Uh thanks Namine'' he said and grab the bag as Namine hold in her hand, her eyes shining more, she pull my arm to sit down and in front of Namine, the chair next to me was empty but I know that was _he _who sat there. suddenly he sat down n look at me. ''Hey you that girl from yesterday_''_ he said ''Uh..I-Yes..'' I said blushing. ''Have you meet my sister?'' Axel ask suspicious. ''Uh'' was all I cod said. ''Yeah we met yesterday in sunset hill'' the guy said uh oh if Axel know about that I have been outside on the night he going to tell mom and dad. ''Kairi…can I talk with you'' Axel said with a glare ''Y-Yes..'' me and Axel walk away from the table. ''You no that you can't go out on the night!'' ''Yeah but I have _summer _break'' ''Yeah but still you can't go out meeting guys'' I glared at him. ''What you think I go and met dangerous guys on the night`?'' I ask sarcastically. ''You now what I mean'' he said glaring at me. ''But I really…well...like this guy!'' I said angry. ''I tell mom and dad about this'' he said and then he turn around and walk back to the table. '' I'm Roxas and you?''**


End file.
